Let Me Love You
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: "What the hell is wrong with you!" "Me! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not!" "Because, I love you!" Paul/OC imprint story.
1. Aria Mitchell

_****__**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own twilight. If I did, it would be more wolf scenes. _**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Warning: Chapter fluffed. _**

**_Playlist: Wake Me Up- Avicii_**

* * *

_**(Aria)**_

I dusted my hands off as I set the last box down in my new apartment. I breath in. It felt good to be back in my home town, La Push. I just finished college and moved back here. After being constantly tossed from place by place with my brother by my mom and dad`s jobs, it feels nice to settle down. My dad worked in the military and my mum`s a nurse. So far I`ve lived in California for 2 years, Kansas for 1, Texas for 2 and lastly New York for a 4 years in college. All I've done is travel, travel, travel. I wonder if everyone still here. Least likely. I started to open the boxes and organize this new place I call home.

So, let me explain. My name is Aria Mitchell. My father, Jason Mitchell is Quileute who is from La Push. Just an original person like anyone else, but that`s where my mum comes in. She moved here to America from Germany to find what she wanted to do in life. So, you`d think, (What does this have to do with the story?) Let me get to that. Hearing this story millions of times, I practically know it by heart: One unusually sunny day in La Push high school, Jason (my dad) walked into school when he was pulled into the principal office saying he had to show a new foreign exchange student around. He defiantly didn`t like the idea, I mean who would? Talking to someone who can barely understand you. And finally we met my mum, Melanie Engel.

She wasn`t _good_ at English. She was trying...more like struggling, but it`s okay. No one can blame a new foreign student to know new languish right off the bat. Dad would laugh every time she mispronounced a word and correct her which left her cheeks red. Blah, blah, blah, he taught her how to properly speak English after work and she`s not perfect. She still fumbles here and there, but whatever. They got married and blah, blah, blah. Soon, my father joins the military and after a month in, mother tell him she`s pregnant. You guessed it, with me. But, there was a problem, dad wanted to come home and take care of his wife and soon to be born child, while mum just loves to be stubborn and keeps assuring him to stay. After hours of mumbo jumbo, mum decided to take the nursing career since she just came from college in the nursing profession. That, he agreed to. After when mum was about to pop, they got a week off on Thanksgiving. Did you guess I was born? Well, you`re right. They made a decision to have mum stay behind and take care of me. Of course she had her family and dad`s family helping though. And around Christmas the year later, my little brother was expected.

So, you heard that. Now, when I was 12 and my brother, Aaron who was 10, our mother thought she could go back to working into the nursing career again and taking us along too. And you`re probably wonder, "Why`d you tell us that?" Well, just a little something you should know about me.

I signed remember being raised on a military base. Learning self-defense moves, getting over fears and not to mention, handling anything. I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

_Good times._

_4 Hours Later _

I looked around, satisfied and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and hopped on the counter top. I sip my drink and wondered: what Spencer doing right now. I smiled as the memory of my boyfriend strucked my mind. We are currently having a long distance relationship. Some say it doesn't work, but Spence and I believe. My dad still has suspicions about him, claiming he`s not what they call it `good enough.` That`s why I was taught self-defense. To keep guys off me. My father`s words, not mines. I gulp down the last of my water and hopped off the counter. I place the cup in the sink and headed to my still unfinished room. Plopping down on the bed, I grabbed my laptop.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled, excitedly as soon as we were on video chat.

"Hey, Spency. Did ya miss me?" I winked. He chuckled.

"You know we did." I laughed.

"So, how's it been?"

I sighed, "Good, I guess. New York is a long distance from Washington."

"I know, babe." He smiled, "But, we can get through it." I smiled back, crinkling my nose.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I have to go."

"Bye, Spence." I closed my laptop and rolled on my back to face the white, pale ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder.

What color should I paint my room?

_I know! Blue!_

But, how was I going to paint and redecorate this room by myself? I shook my head and forced myself up.I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I threw on some green elastic pj pants and a black tank-top.I set my laptop under the bed and laid on the bed. Until I remembered something...

I was afraid of being alone.

I groan and grabbed my Iphone and headphones and went to Netflix. I put on Spongebob as my eyes slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I grabbed my car keys off the table and got in my motorcycle. I was on my way to the hardware store, (no thanks to this damn map). As soon as I got there, I went to the paint aisle. After finding the right shade of blue, I went in line to pay.

Call me crazy, but...

Is that guy staring at me. I noticed her had tools. He was kinda cute and looked familiar. Muscular, tan and tall. Of course being me, I had to say something.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I teased. He chuckled.

"Sorry. You just look familiar."

"Sure."

That`s what they all say.

_Have you seen me before? In your dreams._

Or...

_Hey... Didn't I see your name in the dictionary under "Shazaam!"?_

"What's your name."

"Oh, so now I'm giving my name to a complete stranger now? How safe." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know we don't know each other?" He raised his eyes brow as if to say 'I already know I'm right.'

I rolled my eyes once more, "I'll give you my name...as soon as you give me your's."

He chuckled, "Seems fair. Jacob Black."

Something familiar about that name.

"Aria Michelle." His eyes widen in shock before his lips formed a giant smile.

"Minnie!"

Wait, there was only one person who call me that...

"Jakey!" I don't even care if we're making a scene in this hardware store. Okay, another story. When I did live in La Push, Jakey and I were the bestest (Not even a real word) friends. I mean, I had to hang with Bella too because that was his friend too, but I know for a fact I was his best. I never liked Bella. She was always whining. Like seriously. `_Bitch, can you please shut the hell up?` _

"What are they feeding you? " I asked.

_Whatever it is, I don`t want it! _

"You`re so..._big _and I`m suppose to be older than you." I patted his buff shoulder.

He chuckled, "You`re only two years older than me."

I looked him up and down, "Have you been doing drugs?" He laughed. "Steroids?" I whispered which only caused him to laugh more.

"No, none of that. I just...changed. I`m a growing boy."

"I haven`t seen you in 9 years and you change into the fucking Hulk."

He scoffed, "The Hulk wish he was as sexy as me. So, Minnie, how the heck are ya?"

Ok, Minnie's not close to my name at all. When we were kids, I was obsessed with Minnie Mouse.

Weird huh?

I laughed, "Fine. What about you?"

"Good."

"Next." I looked at the frustrated cashier who looked like he was trying to get our attention for a while now. He ringed up my stuff and waited for Jake who carried my stuff to my BMW HP2 Sports bike.

"How's New York?"

"Fine. I've been interested in music."

He smiled with his eyebrow raised, "Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"So, did you come here with your mum-"

"All me. I just finished college and moved back here in my home town."

"Great! I can help you paint." He pointed to the blue paint.

"Thank goodness." We finally made it to my motorcycle as he can set the heavy materials in the basket in the front.

"This your bike?" He asked, impressed.

"Yup." He examined my bike. He was always a sucker for motorcycles and cars. I, myself developed the habit.

"Sweet ride. I knew I was an influence on you." He gave me a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever,'

"Here." I grabbed a random napkin and pen from my purse and wrote my address and phone number down.

"You better call Jake." I warned.

"Okay, Minnie."

* * *

I walked into my apartment with heavy bags. I drop them near the door and plopped on the couch. I set my feet on the coffee table and turned on the t.v. After a few minute, my phone started to play We Are Young by F.U.N.

Yeah, that`s right bitches!

I checked the caller i.d. I didn't notice so I picked up.

"What'd up." I answered as I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Really? What'd up? So lame for you, Minnie." I heard Jake say. I could hear him roll his eyes.

"Well, I thought we were going to have a nice, pleasant conversation." I noted the sarcasm.

"Nice and pleasant." He muttered.

I gasped, "I didn't want to talk to you anyway." I put my hand on the fridge and opened it, searching for a can of cherry soda.

"Than why are you talking to me?" I shrugged and hung up.

Let's see how long he'll take.

I finally founded the soda, washed the can off and grabbed a glass with ice before pouring it into the glass. Just as I expected, my phone rang. I wait a few seconds before answering.

"23 seconds." I teased.

"Oh, how I miss your humor."

"Well, you said you didn't want to talk to me." I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you seen Bella?" I almost choked on my soda.

I _hated _Bella.

She's always sending Jake off. Even when we were kids. He'd actually cry when she left to go to the bathroom. I realized I took to long to answer the questions.

"Um, no. I didn't."

"She lives here now." I mentally face plum myself.

"Fantastic."

"What's wrong?" I panic.

"Nothing Jakey. Just tried."

He didn't seem convinced, "Okay, get some sleep." I nodded, before realizing he can't see me.

"Okay,"

"Bye."

"Bye bye." I hung up and sigh. I set the empty glass in the sink and laid on the couch.

She better not hurt Jake again. Or she'll deal with me this time.

I thought as my eyes drift off into a tiresome sleep.

* * *

_Ding._

_Dong._

My eyes fluttered open as I forced myself off the couch. Rubbing my right eye as I opened the door...to see a whole bunch of tan, hot, muscular guys.

I pointed to them, "Is this an early birthday present? " A familiar chuckle made me blush.

"No," Jake said, walking in my apartment without permission. "These are my friends. Guys, this is Aria. Aria, meet Jared, Embry, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady and...Paul's not here." He muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "Paul? "

Jared scoffed, "Probably with _another _girl."

"Ah, so a man-whore?" The laughed.

"Something like that." I check them all and they were all _hot! _But, out of all of them, Seth was the most adorable one.

"You`re so adorable!" I squeezed his cheeks and gushed. The guys laughed as Seth blushed.

"AWWW!" They cooed.

"I remember babysitting you." I let go of his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah. You were the most awesomest babysitter ever. You always let me stay up past my bed time to watch Power Rangers." He smile.

_What can I say? On the inside of this hot bod, is a nerd._

It`s true. When I was 10 years old and needed money to pay for my own phone, I`d babysit Seth when he was like 3."

"I know. And now...wow." He blushed even more.

_What is in the water in La Push?_

They laughed. "But, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw the paint in your hand, so I thought you might need help. " I stretched and nodded. Leading them to my room as I headed to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and taking a shower. As I just rinse out the orange scented conditioner out my hair, I heard a sound of glass breaking.

"Dammit, Quil!" Groaning, I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around me, not even caring if I still had suds on my back. I walked into the living room to see all the guys surrounding a clash of glass shattered on the floor. Jake looked very close to killing -I believe his name was Quil. Suddenly, another large guy walked in making the guys attention swarm around him. I looked at the guy to meet his nice, welcoming brown eyes.

He froze and continued to stare at me. Feeling self-conscious, I coughed awkwardly making their eyes come on me. Quil wolf whistled and I swear I heard growling. The guy at the door was shaking badly. I felt the need to go comfort him. But, instead, he stormed out the room.

I don't even know his name.

* * *

_**Wow, just wow. Quil might just get murdered by Jake and Paul if he keeps acting like...Quil. Anyway, review and favorite. If you love this story.**_

_** ~HatersGoing2Hate **_


	2. Just My Luck

_****__****__**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own twilight...Like I said last chapter. _**

**_Paul/OC _**

**_Playlist: Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney_**

* * *

**_(Paul)_**

I just left some blonde chick house after banging her and hopped into my car to go to one of Jake`s friends house to help with painting. I didn`t sign up for this, but I was being force. I don`t even know the dude. What` s their name? Didn`t care enough to actually pay attention. I finally made it to the apartment building and pressed the number 7, the top floor. I remembered the number to the door, 206. I noticed the door was opened, so I just walked in. The pack were surrounded by broken glass as Jacob looked like he was going to hurt Quil and I`m not even surprised why. Soon a girl came out all wet with soap on her back. She had honey kissed brunette hair and was tanned. I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Suddenly, my world shifted with hers. Like I had to protect her with all my might; love her no matter; be there for her.

I didn`t.

I couldn`t.

But, I did!

Shit!

I`m trapped, but she`s so beautiful...Stop talking nonsense!

Well, she is! Gorgeous even.

I heard her awkwardly coughed and finally the guys paid attention to her. Quil whistled and she blushed. I growled. How dare he look at my _imprint_ that way! All I wanted to do is go over there and covered her practically naked form, but I didn`t. I was shaking to bad and I didn`t want to hurt her. So instead, I stormed out the apartment. I barely made it into the woods before exploding into a giant wolf. I ran around aimlessly, not even caring.

_'Paul, what the hell, man?' _Jacob growled. I didn`t even realize that they were following.

_'Go away.' _I splat.

_'What the hell his problem?' _Embry asked. With all my might, I tried not to show my emotion, but it was to overwhelmed, so they saw. I quickly stopped and breath in.

_'You imprinted on Aria?' _They all stopped along. I could see Jacob`s anger in his intimidating wolf eyes. Then suddenly, I was tackled to the ground.

_'Dude, what the-' _ I couldn`t finish my sentence because Jacob rudely interrupted me.

_'You imprinted on my best friend!'_

_'And did you think I force my eyes onto hers and force the damn imprint.' _I barked.

_'Jackass!' _We started rolling around, biting each other. One of the wolves tried to break it up -not sure who though- They manage to pull Jacob from me. I growled at him as he gladly did the same.

_'You better not hurt her.' _He threaten.

_'Would I ever?'_

_'You are Paul...' _Seth budded in.

_'Shut up, Seth.' _Jacob eyes turned furious.

_'You better not.' _After a while they all went back into the direction of Aria`s house. I made sure they were completely phrased back and then counted to 30 Mississippi's_._ Aria`s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her. I wonder if she felt the pull. She had to, right? I mean, I did imprint on her.

The way it rolled down on my tongue. It`s just...to weird. I don`t even want an imprint. I was fine with not being tied down with some girl.

But, she`s not just some girl. She`s my imprint.

I`m not even sure anymore.

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

After rinsing the suds off my body and put clothes on, I went back to the guys. The glass was cleaned up, but no one was there.

"Strange..." I commented and grabbed my phone and dialed Jacob`s number.

_You`ve reached Jacob Black. Leave a message after the beep and I`ll get back to ya._

_Beep._

Not wasting my time to leave a message, I hung up and shrugged. It could be nothing.

_Or something._

I plopped on the couch and rested my head on the arm rest. So, much for helping with my room.

Why was that guy staring at me? And why did I all of a sudden feel...shy under his glaze. Why did I want to go comfort him? I don`t even know his name for God`s sake! With all the through running around in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Aww, she`s sleeping."

Snap!

I shot my eyes open to see the guys- minus the one I couldn`t stop thinking about- there. I sat up and stretched. I then noticed they were all covered in dry paint. They must`ve finished my room.

I looked at Quil with the camera in his hands, "Why did you take a picture of me?"

"Because you`re so adorable." He pinched my cheeks. I slapped his wrist and he quickly let go.

"Are you always this feisty when you wake up?" He didn`t seem fazed when I hit him.

"Only when you pinch my cheek." He started reaching for my cheeks again. "If you dare, I will bite your damn head off." He whitened and took a couple of steps back.

"Defiantly Paul`s match." I wanted to question it, but I was cut off by growling.

"Did you guys hear that?" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hear what?" Embry asked.

"It sounded like an animal growling or something." They looked at each other and laughed. Maybe I`m just paranoid. I notified that Jake wasn`t smiling and staring off into space. He must be thinking hard. I scooted next to him on the couch and looked at him.

"What`s wrong, Jakey?" He snapped out of his deep thinking progress.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He lied.

"I`ve known you since we were in diapers. Spill."

"I said it`s nothing." He thickened his voice. I almost winced, but didn`t. I didn`t want to push it, so I settled with the 'nothing' excuse. But, if he thinks this conversation is over, then he got another thing coming. Aria Mitchell does not settle with a non answer. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

My phone started ring. I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, sweetie." Spencer said into the phone. I smiled.

"Hey, Spency." I noticed everyone was looking at me with worried eyes. I placed my phone on my shoulder to try to block out the noise, so my boyfriend wouldn`t hear. "Do you guys mind."

"Yes." Jared answer.

"I`ll have to call you back, Spencer." I said into the phone while I gave the boys looks.

"Um, it`s fine." He mentioned. "Love ya."

"Love you too." Before he can reply, someone snatched the phone from me.

"Goodbye, _Spencer._" Quil spit out his name like it was venom. He hung up rather rudely.

"What the hell?!" I jumped up. "That was my boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend?" My head spun around to see the same guy at the door. I believe the guys said his name was Paul. We`ll just call him that. Paul looked incredibly hurt.

"Um, yeah."

* * *

**_So, Paul finally knows. Tell me what you think. Leave a review! And then we all can be best friends. _**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	3. So Confused

**____****__****"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own twili-NOW YOU GUYS ARE JUST TEASING! **_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Fallin` For You-Colbie Caaillat**_

* * *

_**(Paul)**_

I ran to Sam`s house and phrased back into my human form and pulled my shorts on that I secretly stash in a bush in case of angry problems like this one it`s self. I walked in without knocking and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Oh, Paul." Emily looked shocked. "I didn`t know you were coming. I would`ve made food or something. I thought you`d be helping the guys help paint that nice girl`s house?" I signed and looked dead face at her.

"Thanks Em, but I`m not hungry." I muttered.

She had a bewildered look on her face, "You? Not hungry?" She pulled out a chair and set me down. "Sam." She called, not really needing to yell. Immediately Sam appeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. This only makes me miss Aria more.

_Could they stop being adorable?!_

"Paul is there something wrong?" I noticed that Sam moved Emily back a little with a protective stance around her.

"Nothing`s wrong." I barked. He moved Emily back even more this time.

"Paul, calm down." I was confused at what he meant.

"I. Am. Calm." I growled. I didn`t even know that I was shaking so badly.

"**_Paul!"_ **His alpha voice made me stop shaking instantly. I let out a frustrated breath and stood up knocking the chair on the floor, running my fingers through my hair.

"Did something happen?" Emily asked quietly.

"No. Nothing happened." I shook again. This time, Sam pulled me out the house and into the woods. I phrased as he did the same.

_`What`s wrong with you?' _I signed and showed him what I did on Aria. _'I did not-'_

_'Yeah, you did. You imprinted.' _He simply said.

_'But, I don`t want an imprint!'_

He rolled his eyes, _'Either way, you can`t force the connection away. It`s destined. You and her will feel the pull. Whether you like it or not. Just accept it.'_

I looked down thinking about it. _'But-but what if I hurt her? You and the entire pack knows I have the worst temper there is. I-I can`t live with myself if I did something like that.' _

_'We`ll help you through it. Now go see her.'_

* * *

After making an uneasy decision for me, I chose to give this imprinting thing a chance and try not to ignore my imprint. I`ll only be hurting myself and Aria. And I promised Jake I wouldn`t. I went back to Aria`s apartment. The doors were unlocked which worried me. She have to start locking her doors. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Aria yell.

"What the hell?!" I entered the room to see her on her feet with Quil holding a phone that clearly wasn`t his. "That was my boyfriend!" My heart cracked in a million tiny pieces just that sentence that came out her mouth.

Boyfriend?

She had a boyfriend?

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked. Her head snapped to me as everyone else did the same, but my attention was to focused on Aria for her answer.

"Uh, yeah." She bit her bottom lip in a cute nervous way.

I don`t know whether I`m angry or hurt. All I know is, the feeling doesn`t feel good.

I should`ve known someone as gorgeous as her not to be single. I-I just should`ve known! Dammit!

"Oh..." My voice was so quiet that I couldn`t even hear it. Don`t look so depressed. Paul Lahote isn`t depressed. He makes girls depressed when he sleeps with them for fun. I forced my face into a blank expression. It was silence for a while. "Um, did you guys finish painting?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Seth muttered. I wanted to say a snappy comment back, but didn`t have the energy for it, so I just settled with a glare.

"It`s okay, Paul?" Aria gave me a questioning look that ask if she got my name right.

"Yeah, Paul." I assured. She smiled at me which would have made my heart flutter if my heart still wasn`t broken. She`s just so...perfect. Why wouldn`t guys be running after her. I know I would.

Soon everyone was making ever possible excuse to leave us alone.

"I gotta go. Kim`s calling me." Jared said and left.

Next was Quil, "My cat is...flying."

Embry, "Um, I don`t have and excuse. So, yeah..."

Then Brady and Collin, "We have...things to do."

Seth, "I have a life." Not really.

"And I have to get to Nessie." Jacob stood up.

Aria raised her eye brow. "Nessie?"

He smiled just the thought of her, "My best friend."

Aria played offensive, "I thought I was your best friend." She did an adorable pouting face.

"You are." He gave her a quick hug as he sent me a warning look. They both released and he left which only left me and her.

"Oh, you`re still here." She looked shocked.

I pointed to the door, "Do you, um, want me to leave?"

She quickly answered, "No, no. I just thought you were busy too. And besides, I`m a little afraid to be alone." She blushed as she admitted it. I lightly chuckled. "Don`t laugh." She blush even more.

"Sorry. I`ll stay with you until you fall asleep." I volunteered. She looked at me.

"Really?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"Thanks. But, we have to stay out here because of the room drying." I nodded to her request. We both sat on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

"Is pizza alright?"

I smiled at how nervous she was, "Pizza`s perfect." I looked into her eyes when I said perfect. She blushed once more and grabbed her phone.

As the ringing started she turned to me with the phone against her ear. "Is meat lover good?"

"Sure."

I`m in love!

* * *

After we ate, we chose to watch a movie. I wasn`t paying attention to what it was or about for that matter. All my attention was on a sleeping Aria that was balled up in a ball laying against my chest. I don`t know how we got this position, but I`m not planning on leaving it anytime soon. I then heard vibrating coming from the coffee table. I reached to grab the phone.

Aria`s phone.

I looked at the I.D tag.

_Spencer_

Wasn`t that the name of her boyfriend? It took every last ounce of me not to growl. I didn`t want to wake Aria. There`s two things I can do.

1.) Answer the phone and tell this ass to stay away from Aria.

2.) Denied the call and continue watching Aria- even though that sounds stalker-ish-

Enny menny mini moe... I guess it`s choice number 1.

Just I was about to answer the call, Aria steered around. I naturally panicked and hid the phone. She didn`t awake, but I just blew my cover with the whole telling her boyfriend off. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked over at the clock.

2:25 a.m.

I have patrol soon. I quietly groan because I really didn`t want to leave Aria. I carefully removed her head from my chest. Standing up I set her phone back onto the coffee table. Before I could exit the room...

"You`re leaving?" I turned back to Aria`s tired eyes.

"Um, yeah. I have to go." I felt slightly bad for leaving her like this.

"Oh...it`s okay." We stayed quietly for a while. "You can go."

"Are you sure. Cause` I can stay a little longer." I insisted.

"Nah. I`m good." Her eyes started to close. I smiled at her and left with locking the door. Just in case. Well, I decided to give imprinting a chance and they give me an imprint with a boyfriend. Great luck, right? Hey, at least I still get to hook up with girls. But, none of them would be Aria.

_My_ Aria.

* * *

_**So, looks like Aria`s warming up to Paul. And he`s still gonna go out with different chicks. He`s defiantly new to this imprinting thing. BTW the story takes place a couple years after Breaking Dawn part 2. Review.**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate~**_


	4. More Friends!

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : Ummm, no. I don`t own it._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: We Are Young- F.U.N _**

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

I felt something missing. The warmth that used to be there had vanish and I didn`t like it. My eyes fluttered open as I realized I was in the living room. I thought back to last night.

Paul.

I looked around to see he was nowhere to be around. When did he leave? I shook it off and got up. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and brushed my teeth. I tossed on a on a pair of jeans and a blue pull-over with my black combat boots. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed my phone. I plopped down on the couch and started playing some game on my phone until I heard the doorbell. I got up to answer it to see Jake at the door. I raised my eyebrow at his grin before attempting to close the door in his face. Of course his foot blocked it and walked in anyway. I placed my phone in my back pocket and crossed my arms.

"So, what did I do to get a visit from Mr. Jacob Black?" I asked with a little smirk.

He scoffed, "Getting a visit from me is like winning the lottery gurl!"

I tapped my chin, "Yet, I don`t see any money." He opened his arms wide. I stared at him for a while before knowing what he was going to do, "No, Jake. You better not." I warned, but he only stepped closer to me. Before I knew it, I was in an embrace. I squirmed, "You know I hate hugs." I don`t know why I did, but I just do. The feeling of being trapped in someone`s arms just...urg!

"But, you love _my _hugs."

"No, especially yours." He didn`t let go. I sighed defeated. Obviously I wasn`t getting out of this so easily.

"Come on." I was being tossed over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shrieked as we (more like him) out my apartment. I hear the elevator ding and we got on. I saw a little old women. This could be my token out.

"Help." I say in a hush toned. Her eyes widened as she looked at Jacob then back at me. I made my hands into a telephone sigh, "Call 911." She look like she didn`t know what to do.

Poor granny.

"Hey, shut up." Jake said. The doors to the elevator opened and the lady practically ran out. I scoffed. Now, what if this was a real kidnapping? She`d be no help. I was soon tossed into Jake`s rabbit as I crossed my arms and huffed. He went to the driver`s seat and started the car.

"Where are you even taking me?" I asked, slumping down in the seat.

He grinned, "A place where the food there is unbelievable." I propped myself up.

"Now, I`m interested." He smirked as I slapped his arm. He chuckled.

"Driving here!" We soon pulled up to a nice, welcoming house. I thought he was going to me to a restaurant or something. He lied! We both got out the car and he just walked in. I stayed back on the porch. He looked over his shoulder with a confused expression.

"You know you can come in anytime, right?" I blushed and walked inside the house.

"Sorry," I murmured. "For all I know, you could`ve just broken in someone`s home I`m not going to jail with you."

He smirked at me, "Oh no. If I go down, you go down with me." I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. I saw all the guys there except there was a women with them and no Paul. Which got me wondering where he was. I mean, why should I care? I looked at her face to see three long scratches that ran down her shirt, but she still looked beautiful none the less.

"Aria, this is Emily. Sam`s wife." I turned to Jake as I saw them all stuffing his faces. I shook my head.

"Tsk tsk." I placed my hands on my hips. "Haven`t anyone taught you guys manners?" They stared at me before laughing.

"You`re funny." Embry said as he stuffed a whole muffin in his mouth without chewing.

"I`ve tried numerous times." Emily had a small smile on her face. I was curious as to where those scars came from, but I knew that that was an inappropriate question to ask.

"Has anyone seen Paul?" A guy who looked bigger than the others. He had that look that just made you wanna bow down to him. He walked up to Emily and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss. I assumed this was Sam.

"Um, he`s just finishing up...work." Jared eyes flickered from me to Sam as if they were saying it in code. Well, if they just don`t want me here... My thoughts were interrupted by the door shutting. My eyes instantly met with a familiar pair of warm brown ones. Paul stared at me one expression that clouded his eyes.

Priceless.

I blushed underneath his glaze. Someone cleared they`re throat making me snap out of our staring session. The guys went off into the living room aside from Paul who continued to stare at me.

"I`ll help you cook, Emily." I said quietly. I washed my hands as I felt his eyes burn in my back. I bounced on one foot to another, uncomfortable. Emily seemed to noticed.

"Paul, why don`t you join the others." She suggested.

"But, I don`t-" He started.

"Excuse me?"She turned to him with her hands on her hips and a nice sharp knife in her right hand. His usually tan figure paled as he saw the knife. Emily must take no shit.

"On second thought, I think I`ll join them." He scrambled to the other room. I smirked at Emily.

"Badass Emily." She giggled. After I finished I joined the others in the living room.

"Hey, Aria. You coming to the bonfire tonight?" Seth asked. He was so adorable. Can I just pinch your cheeks.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Good. You get to meet Renesmee." The room was filled with groans. Jake glared at them. I bit on my bottom lip to stop the laugh that threatened to escape.

"That`s all he talks about." Quil rolled his eyes.

"That`s all we hear."

"That`s all we see."

"That all we...smell."

"No one said anything about Claire." Quil`s eyes lit up just by saying the name.

"She`s adorable." I beg to differ. As far as I`m concerned, Seth is the adorable one here.

"Who are these people you are speaking of?" I asked confused.

"Claire is Emily`s niece." I nodded.

"So, we`ll see you there?"

"Yup!"

* * *

**_Bonfire time! Did you like it? Just a plain filler. Blah! Review?_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	5. BonFire

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

**_Disclaimer : *Sign* Yup, I own Twilight. Seriously? If I did all you`d see would be the wolf pack and then a spin-off with Leah._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Fine China- Chris Brown_**

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

I glanced at the mirror once more and spinned around to get a look from the back of my outfit. I was wearing a black and white Minnie Mouse shirt with Minnie`s bow red, red skinny jeans, and black converses. I have on red lipstick to complete my outfit and my hair in a neat bun.

_They`re gonna see why my nickname was Minnie._

I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket and let my apartment. Straddling my motorcycle, I put on my helmet.

This was so gonna mess up my hair.

* * *

I made it to the beach where the bon fire was being held. I took off the helmet to be greeted by Jakey.

"See you`re obsession didn`t settle." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and hopped of my bike, "It`s not an obsession, it`s just a phase."

"A phase that lasted 21 years."

"21 and a _half _years." I smirked as we walked down the beach to the others.

"That made a _huge_ difference." He rolled his eyes.

I was about to make a snappy comment when a small voice interrupted me, "Jake!" I looked to see a girl around 17-18 with golden bronze hair, brown eyes that looked faintly familiar and pale skin, but not too pale. Wow, I finally meet someone without a tan.

"Nessie!" It was like watching a corny movie where the girl and boy are running in slow motion into a hug. Yeah, I almost barf. And of course, being me...

"Aria!" I said. Jakey chuckled and pulled from the embrace he had with Renezz-Renezme...Nessie.

"Nessie, this is my best friend, Aria." Jake smiled. Nessie walked up to me with a big smile.

"You`re name`s too long, so I`mma call ya Ren." I smiled. She giggled and nodded.

"Okay, with me. Jake told me so much about you." She held out her hand for me to shake. I placed my hand into her`s and suddenly I saw a something.

_It was Jakey and I when we were little. It was when I was twelve and about to leave._

_"Do you really have to go?" Jake asked as he saw the moving truck down the block. My hazel eyes locked with the truck before turning to my best friend. _

_"Yup." I simply said. "Sorry, Jakey. I want to stay here with you, Seth and Leah. But, my mum and dad needs me." I pulled him into a tight embrace. He nodded as we pulled away. Finally the truck arrived. I kissed his cheek and waved as I hopped into the truck._

_"Bye, Jakey!"_

_"Bye, Minnie!"_

I blinked a couple of times as she snaked her hand away. She blushed, and walked over to Jacob with a nervous look on his face.

What just happened?

"Uh, let`s meet the others." Jacob walked us over to the group.

"Aria, you`re here." Emily came to huge me. After we pulled away, I noticed a girl with dark hair standing there quiet.

"Hi, I`m Aria." I smiled. I wasn`t this enthusiastic, but she seemed nice.

She blushed as she realized attention was on her. "I-I`m Kim."

"Pretty name. I`ll call you Kimmy."

"You have an issue with our names or something?" Jake joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I like giving out nicknames." I shrugged. I turned to Emily, "And you shall be Emmy."

Emmy giggled and nodded. "This is gonna be a long night." Jake commented.

I ignore him as my phone rang. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and excused myself. I walked down a direction of the beach that looked empty.

"Hello?" I place the phone to my ear.

"Aria, hey." I smiled at my boyfriend`s voice.

"Hey, Spence." I said.

"What`ca doin`?"

"Nothing much. Just at a bon fire with a couple of friends." I simply state as I stopped walking when I thought I was far enough. I looked out at the ocean that have the moon reflexing off the ocean. Which was beautiful.

"Oh, you mean the friends that hate me?" I rolled my eyes.

"They don`t _hate_ you."

Just strongly disliked.

He scoffed, "Could tell me other wise."

"Listen, I-AHHHHHHH!" I dropped my phone as I felt someone`s hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand over my heart and turned to flip over the imposter. I quickly stopped when I notified it was Paul.

"Alter, was zur Hölle?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air.

He raised his eyebrow as I realized I let the German side of me out. "That`s a beautiful accent. What is it?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "I love the way you compliment me, but don`t even know about it."

"I don`t need to know. All I need is your phone number." He wiggled his eye brows.

I smirked, "You don`t have it? I could have fun with this."

His eyes widen when he caught on that he wasn`t getting my cellular number in a while.

"I'll ask Jake to give it to me." He said like he solved world hunger.

"I`ll tell him not to give it to you." I was all in his grill.

He smirked and stepped closer, "Like he`ll listen to you."

"I grew up on the military. I can kick his ass anytime, darling." I made a sassy look. I noticed our faces were inches apart. Suddenly, Paul`s face expression changed into hunger and want. His large figure hovered over me making me freeze as he slowly leaned in.

I can`t! I-I have a boyfriend! Yeah.

_So, why can`t I stop._

It`s wrong!

_But, It feels so right._

You can`t kiss another man!

_I just want to taste his lips._

Just as our lips were about to met...

"Hello, Aria? Are you still there?" I jumped from our position and looked down at my phone that was in the sand. I glanced at Paul with a unsure look before slowly reaching to pick up the device and dusting it off.

"Yeah, I`m still here." I said quietly.

"Oh, good. Who was that you were talking to?" His voice had a smudge of jealousy. I took a quick peek at Paul who waited for an answer.

"Just one of my _friends_." The way I said friends made me so confused.

_Maybe I wanted to be more than friends._

Maybe you have a boyfriend. Quit acting like a slut.

I defiantly took note of how hurt Paul`s face look.

"I`ll leave you to your friends then." His voice is heavy.

"By-" Before I can make out the sentence, he hung up. I signed.

"You ready?" Paul asked. I nodded as I slipped my phone in my pocket. We started walking back to the crowd. I couldn`t help but notice a scrawl on Paul`s face.

'What`s wrong, Paulie?"

What can I say? I have a thing for nicknames.

He cracked a small smile as he raised his eyebrow and questioned, "Paulie?"

I shrugged, "I like it. Now, tell me what`s wrong?"

He signed, "Nothing." After a couple of minutes of silent. "Does he always treat you like that?" He...growled?

I`mma go on the limb and say he did.

"No. Only when he feels unwanted." I put my hands in my back pocket.

"I'm better than that. I would never do you like that." He mumbled.

I looked at him, "What?" He seemed surprised that I heard him. But, he knew there was no backing down now.

"I would never treat you like that. I would stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, because I know how you`re afraid to be alone." I bit down on my bottom.

"If you`re still trying to get my phone number... It`s working." He grinned, "But, not fully." He fake pouted.

"Damn. I thought it would`ve worked." I laughed and playfully shoved him.

_Why did the guys say he was a man-whore. He seems nice to me. But, then again I haven`t known him as long as the guys._

We arrived to the fire as everyone started to crowd around the fire. I spotted an older man in a wheel chair. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Billy!"

He looked confused, but looked at me with shock. "Aria? Is that you?"

My smile became wider, "In the flesh."

He smiled, "You`ve gotten older." His eyes widen, "Is that a grey hair?" I gasped, but quickly calmed down.

I smirked with a raised eyebrow, "I`m only 21."

"And a _half_." Jacob walked over to us and winked at me.

"You two still haven`t change after all these years, I see." Billy chuckled.

"What can I say? Beauty," I pointed to me, "and the beast." I pointed to Jake.

Jake scoffed, "Jokes on you. Beast turns into a handsome prince at the end." He rolled his neck in a dramatic way.

"And who turns him into a prince?" I crossed my arms looking at him.

Billy smiled, "Yup. Certainly haven`t changed. Have a seat you two. I`m about to tell legends." We nodded as I sat on a log across from Jacob and Ren. I loved hearing about the legends. Ever since I was a kid, I thought it`d be cool to be a giant fuzzy wolf that kicks the cold ones ass. Jakey and I would always pretend we`re wolves.

I felt a presence by me and looked over my shoulder to see Paulie.

_I love this nickname._

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Nope." We sat there quietly as we listened to Billy Black start the legends.

* * *

**_OUTFIR IN MY PROFILE!_**

**_Okay, in case you didn`t catch all the nicknames._**

**_Paul-Paulie_**

**_Emily-Emmy_**

**_Jake-Jakey_**

**_Renessmee-Ren_**

**_Kim-Kimmy_**

**_and the defention:_**

**_Alter, was zur Holle? -Dude, what the hell?_**

**_Okay, that`s all and I`d like to say...Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	6. Miss Independent

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

_**Disclaimer : IDK! You ask me?**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Miss. Independent- Ne-Yo**_

* * *

**_(Paul)_**

I watched as Aria`s beautiful hazel eyes glazed over Billy as he told the stories. The fire could easily be seen in her bright, clear eyes. She was just so...perfect and beautiful. How can anyone not love her? She funny, awesome, down to earth and most importantly, badass. I was soon snapped out of my trance when I heard clapping. I realized the legends were over. She grinned and yawned. I found it adorable.

"Aw, is someone tired?" I teased poking her side. She turned to me and tilted her head.

She smirked at me, "Actually yes. It`s midnight." She turned to everyone else, "I should leave. Bye everyone." Everyone said goodbyes to her as she stood. I stood too to walk her to her car.

"Following me? Sounds kind of stalker-ish." Even with her back facing me, I could just see her smirk. I shook my head and walked up to her so I was side by side with her.

"It`s not called stalking, it`s called admiring."

She rolled her, "So, when the cops asked, I will just say: there he is. The one who was _admiring _me." I chuckled as she joined along. She walked up to a motorcycle I thought was Jake`s until she got on.

My eyes widen in worry, "That-that`s yours?" I asked in disbelief. She turned her head to me.

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned curiously. What did I say? Badass.

"Because- you know I could just give you a lift?" She laughed, but stopped when she noticed I wasn`t .

"Paulie, why would I need a lift. I have my bike."

I scratched the back of my neck. How was I suppose to say this without her thinking I`m actually a stalker... Which I`m not! "Well, it looks dangerous."

Her face was painted with an amused looked. "Um, I`ve been driving this thing for almost six years. I think I`m pretty capable of riding it."

"I mean, you never know." I tried to convince her. She looked like she was debating to do so. I was praying she`s just come with me. I mean, what if she injure herself? What if she crash? What if someone kidnaps her? What if-

"Ah, why are you so scared?"

"Because, I`m worried about you." I said.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"But, Ari-"

She put on her helmet and started the bike, "Goodbye, Paulie." And then she was off. I shook my head, but smirked. She was very hard-headed. Stubborn. Independent. And I loved her for being all those things.

Miss Independent.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Jacob.

"You ready?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "For...?"

He sighed, "To learn to control your temper. You are not dating my best friend with that temper."

I gave him a bitter laugh. Was this some type of sick joke. _Date_? "How could I date her if she's already taken?"

He shook his head, "You know what I mean. And besides, she`s your _imprint_," Cue cringe. "she`ll come around." I nodded as we jogged off into the woods along with Seth, and Embry.

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

I found it sweet how much Paul cared if I got home safe. I arrived at the building and opened my door to my apartment. I plopped onto the bed sighing. I was about to pass out from the lack of sleep. Like seriously. Just as my eyes started to flutter close, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it without opening my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Aria, were you sleeping? I`ll call back later." Spencer said. I smiled lazily.

"Nah, I`m good." I say.

"Oh, okay. So, who were you talking to?" My eyes instantly shot open as the sleep vanish from my system.

"One of my friends who decided it was a good idea to sneak up on me." I muttered relaxing.

He hummed in response. "Well, I was just calling to check up on you."

"That`s nice of you."

"I know. I`m a gentlemen." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep a night."

"Right..."

"Night." I said.

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and as soon as I did, I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Well, it`s Monday and I updated, like I do every Monday. But, this Monday is special in particular. BECAUSE IT`S MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! And no school today. BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! So, um yeah. Sorry it`s short. Somehow the original chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite it and what not along with chapter 3 which I also had to rewrite. Review?_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	7. One Step At A Time

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know. But, I don`t own The Wizard Of Oz._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: One Step At A Time Jordan Sparks_**

* * *

**_(Paul)_**

We all made it to the clearing in wolf forms. I looked around.

_'Seth,'_ Jacob motioned. It's true. The kid did have a lot self-control. I start to wonder how he even gets angry.

_'Right. Paul, the problem with you is that you think too much of the negative. You gotta think positive.'_ I rolled my eyes.

_'Positive?'_ I questioned. _'We're complete opposite if you didn't notice.'_

_'Oh, we very much noticed that.' _Embry commented. I growled at him.

_'Wrong!'_ Jacob tsked. I stopped growling and looked down ashamed. _'How are you going to control yourself around Aria?'_ It pained me if I ever did that to my imprint. I closed my eyes and nodded.

_'Okay, so imagine you're in a line for the longest time and when you finally reach the top, but someone gets in front of you. What do you do?'_

I visualize what I'll do. I'd push them out the way and redeem my place.

I hear many of them sigh, _'Now, pretend that was Aria who got in front of you._' I cringe. I immediately help her to her feet and apologize.

_'Great,_' Jacob said, _'Now, pretend that it wasn't really Aria. It was a total stranger.'_

I'd start using very colorful words at that stranger.

_'Ah, look! you made Aria cry!'_ Embry yelled. My eyes snapped open.

_'Okay, is it Aria or not?!'_ I was genuinely confused at how they kept changing the person in my story.

_'Doesn't matter,'_ Seth shook his head, _'You still treat them as they're human.'_

_'Our memo is to protect them, not get pissed off at them.'_ Jacob reminded.

_'Yeah, get it through your thick skull.'_ Embry added.

I huffed, _'I know_.' I felt their shock vibrate on me. I blinked a couple of times before looking at them confused. _'What?'_

_'You didn't get angry.'_ Seth observed.

_'That's good.'_ Jacob concluded, _'At least we're getting somewhere._' They all nodded in agreement.

I inhale deeply, _'One step at a time.'_

_'You can always think of your imprint to calm down._' Seth added helpfully.

_'That would probably help.'_ I nodded.

Just one step at a time.

**_(Aria)_**

I woke up, brushed my teeth and showered. I threw on some sweats with a Minnie mouse swear shirt and went into the kitchen. I looked into the fridge. I blinked in disbelief. What the hell? I could've sworn I stocked this fridge like three days ago. Where the hell did my food go?! I closed the fridge and opened the cabinets.

_Nothing._

All those bastards left were vegetables. I groan, frustrated as the doorbell rung. I placed one hand on my hip and ran my fingers through my hair with the other before I opened it to see Paul.

"Hey, Paul." He raised his eyebrow.

"What? No Paulie?" I moved out the way so he could come in and shut the door behind him. I showed him my irritated facial expression.

"Not in the mood." I huffed and crossed my arms as I plopped down on the couch. He looked concerned and confused.

"What's the matter?"

I threw my hands in the air, "Somebody robbed me out my food!"

He blinked before laughing. I didn't understand what was funny, but his laugh was music to my ears.

_Would you like some crackers with that cheese?_

_Nah, looks like you stole all the cheese with that joke._

Okay, that was even more cheesy.

He finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. I furrowed my eyebrows together, "You think me starving is funny?" He rolled his eyes.

"You won't starve."

"You don't know that."

"I'll take you for breakfast then." I raised my eyebrow and leaned back onto the couch.

"Oh, really now?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

I jumped up from the couch, "Okay, let's go."

He stood up beside me, "Aren't you going to go change?"

I looked down at my outfit, "Nah."

"Really? 'Cause all the girls I meet need to put a pound of makeup on their faces before heading down the street." He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes as I set one hand on his hot shoulder, "Paulie, not a single fuck will be given today." I pointed my other hand to the ground. He chuckled and grabbed my hand leading toward the door. "Whoa, their partner." He stopped and looked at me confused and curious, "I still need shoes." I pointed down to my bare feet and wiggled my blue polished toes.

He blushed and let go of my hand, "Opps." I giggled at his embarrassing moment and went off to get my black UGGS and looped arms with him.

"Come on, Tuto. We're off to see the wizard!" I giggled and skipped to the elevator.

The Wizard of Oz was my favorite movie.

"But, there's no yellow brick road." Paulie chuckled at his observation.

I quickly stopped skipping landing us right in front a closed elevator. "You always have to kill my vibe!" I unlooped his arm and crossed mine. He pulled me into a side hug.

"Aw, I'm sorry. We can follow the magical road to Emily's kitchen." I immediately perked up at the sound of Emily's food. The guys were right about her food. It was amazing.

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go! Again!" This time the elevator opened up right on cue.

We stepped into the moving obstacle and were off to the wizard house.

Which was Emily's.

To receive our wishes.

Which was food.

Which reminds me...

"Do you know where my food went?" I asked as he opened his car door for me. I climbed in as I saw a shellfish grin form on his lips.

"Well, the pack sorta ate it."

I placed my index finger on my chin, "The pack?"

His expression changed to a nervous one, "Um, yeah. That's what we call each other." I nodded understanding. They did act like on big giant family.

_Emphases on giant._

We made it the wizard (Emily`s) house after a few minutes of driving. I walked into the welcoming house.

"Oh, Tuto, we made it." I exclaim. A few snickers were passed around the room.

"Who?" Jared asked.

"Tuto. I'm Dorothy. And you can be the tincan," I pointed to Jared, "The scarecrow," I pointed to Embry, "And you can be the lion/bear/thing." I pointed to Quil.

"And Emily is our wizard." Paul added. He was catching on.

"I'mma guess that you're a Wizard of Oz fan." Seth assume.

"Yup." I bounced happily on the balls of my feet. "And Jake is the evil witch." I whispered as they snickered.

"I heard that." Jacob muttered drowning his face in pancakes.

"Now, we came here for our wishes.." Paul reminded.

Emily chuckled, "And what will that be?"

"Food!"

* * *

**_This has been a long week. They can be real fatty's sometimes, huh? Anyway, you like the Wizard of Oz thing I did? What's your favorite old movie._** **_I wanna know? Anywho, wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams how did you know something big was going to come up...? Unless, you`re Alice?! Don`t tell anybody. Review?_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	8. I Shouldve Kissed You

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: I Should've Kissed You- One Direction_**

* * *

**_(_****_Paul)_**

I watched as Aria laughed with the pack. Her laugh was contagious and so beautiful to hear. I could listen to it for hours and hours and never get tired of it. It gave me life. But, one single notice made me panic.

Her cellphone.

It took me every once of me not to growl. What if it was her boyfriend. No, don't growl. Don't do it! Okay, I'm good. She held her index finger up signaling them to wait a minute. She looked at the phone confused before answering it and holding it against her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Aria, sweetheart?" I could have sworn her heart beat just stopped.

"D-dad? Is that you?" She got up from her seat excused herself. We all looked at Jake with a questioning look knowing he's bound to know something.

"Her dad's in the military." He swallowed his water as he explained. We nodded an understanding. At least it wasn't her boyfriend. Every time I say that, I just have a certain disgust in the word. I haven't even met the person and I already strongly dislike him.

"I'll be visiting for your birthday." I heard the middle age man say.

Aria's excited voice perked up, "Really?"

"Of course. Like every year. So, how 's your brother?"

_Didn't know she had a brother._

"Aaron's fine, I guess. I really haven't had time to talk to him yet." I could just see the shellfish grin on her face.

"Do so. I know he's busy with his fiancée and all, but it's nice to say hi once and awhile."

"Okay,"

"Speaking of that, how's you and Spencer?" Don't growl.

"Um, good."

"Explain to me again why he couldn't come with you."

She sighed, "Like I said dad, he can't just drop everything and come with me," I can, "He has a life of his own. And when he's ready, he's ready. So, until then...we're a long distant couple."

"I guess."

"I know you're just saying that because you don't like him."

"I just have a bad vibe about him."

YOU AND ME BOTH. I like your father, Aria.

We shall get along very well.

Cue eye roll from Aria, "Yeah, yeah. I've been with him for four years and nothing happened." I heard the man hummed an agreement. Aria sighed once more, "Look, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

"Eavesdropping isn't very polite." Emily smirked. I only blushed and shook my head.

"Aw, we embarrassed Paulie and I missed it." Aria took a seat beside me at the table with her arms crossed.

"Oh, that's nothing," Quil smirked. I shot him a glare saying he better not try anything. He must have a death wish, because he chose to ignore me, "If you ask him about the time Bella bitch slapped him, he'll get pretty embarrassed."

Aria looked at me with a raised eyebrow and her mouth opened into an O shape. "Wait, Bella? As in Bella Swan?" I saw pure hatred in her eyes, but she quickly masked it.

What did I say? I'm in love.

"Yup." Embry popped the p.

"She's call Bella _Cullen_ now." Jared said Cullen funny.

Aria turned to Jake, "She's married?"

"Yup."

She thought for a moment, "Did she get knocked up?"

A few snickers were passed around as I muttered, "Something like that."

"Renssmee's actually her niece." Jacob explained.

"I knew she looked familiar." My imprint turned back to me, "She really slapped you?" I looked away with my cheeks tinted red.

"Yeah," I didn't expect her to say this.

"Are you alright?" I expected her to laugh in my face and call me a whimp who got owned by a girl. Lord knows how many times I've heard that from the pack.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sure. It was a while ago."

She nodded her still unsure head which gave me hope inside. Maybe she disliked Bella cause she hit me. Maybe.

"Hey, Minnie. Wanna go to the beach?" Jake asked. It was unusually warm and sunny outside and today seemed like a perfect opportunity to spend a day at the beach.

She smiled, "Okay. But, I`ll need my swimsuit though."

"I`ll take you." I volunteered.

"Great. I can get Kim while you're at it." Jared smiled. I nodded as Ari and I made our way to my car.

"You ready, Ari?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ari?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, since you gave me a nickname, why can`t I?"

"Okay. Fine by me." We drove to the apartment and she grabbed her bathing suit. She came out with the same sweat shirt on (I`m assuming her top`s underneath) and black high waist shorts and red flip-flips.

"Ready!" We arrived at the first beach and meet the pack there.

"You can`t swim in your sweatshirt, silly." Quil bopped her nose. She rolled her eyes and removed her shirt. My eyes wandered over her smooth, flat pierced stomach. I noticed the right side of her hip had a small tattoo of a dream catcher.

"You should probably close your mouth, Paul." Jacob rolled his eyes, annoyed. I could hear Kim, Renessmee and Aria snicker. I blushed and looked away.

Me? Blushing? Only this girl.

"Let's go to the diving sight." Embry suggested. We all nodded and went to the cliff.

Aria looked down at the water with wide eyes, "Please don't tell me you guys jump off here."

"Fine. We won't tell you." Quil shrugged, "We'll just show you." And with that he's off the cliff. Ari stared down with a wide open mouth.

"He's crazy!" She announced. After a while she said, "And if crazy people do it, then I must do it."

I shook my head, "What? Are you crazy?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from the cliff making me relax. "Duh. That's what I just said." She said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. And she did something I wasn't expecting. She did a round-off, back handspring and then a back tuck off the cliff into the ocean water. I rushed to the edge just in time to see her dive in. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Quil's down there." Embry said.

"No, I`m right here." A soaking wet Quil appeared behind us. Which meant Aria was down there alone. I jumped without thinking and entered the cold water. I didn't feel it, but I'm sure as hell Aria did.

"Aria!" I shouted with my hands cupping my mouth. That's when I started to panic when I didn't get a response. I took a mouth full of air before diving deeper into the water.

_Nothing_.

I went back to the surface and wiped my face and yelled again, "Aria!"

"Dude, chill. I'm right here." I jumped a little and turned face to face with my imprint. I saw she was shivering a little with her arms wrapped around herself. I put her in a tight -not to smoother her- embrace.

"You scared me to death."

"You're fully alive." I rolled my eyes. Yup, still sarcastic. "Why were you so worried? I'm all good."

"But, full of crazy." I muttered, ignoring her question. She was indeed bat-shit crazy and I one hundred percent loved her for it.

"I know, that's why I did it." My little nutty imprint. I pulled slightly from the hug and stared at her.

"You`re lucky I can fully put up with you."

She chuckled, "No, _you`re_ lucky you can fully put up with me." I cracked a smiled. I looked deep into her green orbs and saw love and confusion as I started leaning. Should I? I can`t possible. But, my wolf wants her so bad. It needs her.

"Hey, did you find her?!" Jacob knew good in hell I did. I lowly growled and pulled away completely. Yelling back, "Yeah!" We swam back to shore and dried off. I took her home to warm up and made sure the door were locked.

She had a habit with not locking them.

_I should've kissed her._

I went home and laid in my bed and thought about what happened. I kept replaying it in my head at how easy it could`ve been. She was standing right in front of my face and I missed my opportunity. Again.

_Maybe it`s good I didn`t. _

_My wolf doesn`t like sharing. _

* * *

**_Hey! So, what ya think. I`m running out of songs. Care to give me some? Just p.m me or leave a review if you any suggestions. You give me songs, I give you chapters. Less than three. _**

**_P.S- sugarishfreak Y U no update your story: Pepperoni Love. Honestly, it`s amazing!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	9. Nothing On You

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : I don`t own Twilight or Disney. If I did, I would`ve kept all the good shows they canceled. **_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Nothing On You- Bruno Mars**_

* * *

_**(Aria)**_

After I took a shower, I plopped down on my bed and got on my laptop. I was trying to find a job because you know, their are bills to be paid and things to be bought. I looked over thousands of stores and restaurants, but I didn`t like the idea of being there, If I was going to work somewhere, I might as well be happy there. I finally saw a Disney job application and decided to fill it out. I mean, why not. I`m in love with it anyway. After I finished the form, I saw I had a message on my phone. I raised my eyebrow and checked it.

Spency: Face-time me?

I immediately responded back, telling him okay. I got on Face-Time and was greeted by my boyfriend`s face.

I smiled and waved, "Hey."

"Hey," I laughed at our reduce of words. I noticed he was in front of someone`s door. Before I can ask, there was a knock on the door. I furrow my eyebrow and looked at Spencer who just had an innocent look on his face. He was planning something and I could tell. But, what exactly? I got up and went to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole, but it was covered up by someone`s hand. I shrugged and opened the door up anyway.

_I mean, YOLO, right?_

I cupped my hands over my mouth and shook my head as I saw my boyfriend there smiling at me. He had paler skin and greyish eyes that were nothing compared to Paul`s warm, rich chocolate brown ones. I wrapped my arms around him, but somehow I compared them to Paul`s arms.

_What is wrong with me?!_

But, Paul`s were warm and welcoming. And Spencer`s were just okay... It felt like I was keeping score...which I was, but I`m really trying to convince myself I`m not. Sadly, I know it`s true. Hell, even Paul woodsy scent smelt better then Spencer`s. I pulled away and asked, "How did you get here?" I let him in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the place and took it all in.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and took slow steps inside my apartment. "Well, I saved up and took a plane here."

I turned to him, "You spend your money on me?" I pointed to myself in disbelief. He looked up at me and smiled. I knew he was going to visit, but I thought he`d save up first instead blowing it all on the first chance he got.

"Of course," He nodded. "You did want me to visit, right? Or are you just sick of me?" He joked.

I giggled, "Nope."

He wiped fake sweat from his head in relief, "Good. For a second there I thought my girlfriend was being stolen away from me." He quirked his eyebrow. His eyes flickered to an object I didn`t catch.

"From who?" I crossed my arms.

He picked up a picture off the side table and examine it, "That`s what I`m trying to figure out." He set it back down as I examined it. It was a picture of me sleeping and the guys around me making funny faces.

I am so killing Quil!

Chuckled nervously, "You mean them? They`re goofy idiots." I assured, calmly. He only nodded, staring at the picture. How did Quil manage to frame it and I didn`t even notice? I shook my head. I don`t even want to know.

"I`m sorta tired. That was a long plan ride." I nodded as he yawned.

I turned to leave, "Well, I`m going to bed." I started making my way to my room.

"Can I come too?"

"No, you sleep on the couch." He pouted.

"Why?" He whined.

I pretended to think for a moment, "Let me ponder it over. In the morning, I`ll get back to you." I closed the door to my bed room. I laid down and silently laughed as I hear him grumble.

* * *

_This isn`t right._

_I`m in the wrong arms!_

I fluttered my eyes open and saw someone holding me without a shirt. At first I thought it was Paul until I noticed his slightly paled skin. I was scared for a moment until I heard a familiar snoring. I rolled my eyes and thump his head.

He muttered something I couldn`t catch. "What?"

More mumbling.

"Huh?"

"I said it`s time for something." I was confused at first until I caught on.

"Oh, nein! Nicht das!" _(Oh, no! Not this!) _I tried to act quickly and get out the bed and run, but sadly he caught me.

"No, please not tickle time." I begged. He only smirked and got on top of me and held my hands above my head with one hand.

"But, we haven`t had tickle time in such a long time." He then started to tickling leaving me in a giggle fit.

"N-no! S-s-stop!"

* * *

_**(Paul)**_

Aria Mitchell. Her name just rolls off my tongue so easily. I just want to cuddle her so hard...that sounded weird, but I`m only speaking the truth. I just fucking love her and every time I learn or see a new side of her, I love her even more. If that`s possible. She`s just so intriguing. Her tan skin that looked so soft, her hazel eyes I always find myself getting lost in, nice plump lips I`m just dying to kiss...and her voice. God, even when she`s not speaking in English it still attracts me.

I walked up to Aria`s door and just as I was about to ring the doorbell or knock, I heard noises.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" I growled and busted open the door.

Yup, I`m pretty sure that lock`s broken.

_My one fear for her._

I went to the sound that it was coming from which was her bedroom. I opened the door and felt my heart sink. A dude was on top of my imprint. Tickling her. Making her laugh. It stung really bad like bees, but 20 times worst. My wolf whimpered inside and I knew I was hurting deeply. And it really didn`t help seeing him shirtless.

Aria finally noticed me and gathered enough strength to pull the boy off of her. I growled at him and shook. Aria calmed down a bit and breath before saying, "P-Paul," She cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to hang out. But, I see you`re already occupied." I growled again at pretty boy. He noticed this and glared right back at me. This causes me to shake even more.

"Oh, sorry." Aria blushed. She`s so adorable. She deserves someone better than this douche. "But, since you`re here. Spencer, this is Paul and Paul, this is my boyfriend, Spencer." At the time, I was letting my temper getting the best of me. I guess the things the pack taught me was completely useless and being tossed out the window at this exact moment. I have to leave before I explode into a giant wolf and rip his damn head off. I ran out the apartment with Aria yelling my name. I ignored her, not wanting to put her in danger. I wasn`t mad at her. It was _him_. I always had a problem with _him_. I don`t even know a single thing about him, but I do know he has something I don`t. And I desperately needed.

Aria Mitchell.

Aria was a bundle of...something else. I never meet anyone like her before and it was driving me crazy. I can`t figure her out which gives her a mysterious edge and I liked to discover it. She`s everything to me and I want to treasure her with my life. And yet, _Spencer_ is coming in and ruining everything!

I exploded into a wolf as soon as I made it to the woods. I started breathing heavily as if my lungs weren`t working properly. My heart was pumping and I couldn`t think clearly. I shook my head and started running to calm down. After a while, I manage to calm down enough to phrase back. I grabbed of shorts from my stash. Once I did, I looked at my phone and saw I had one new message. My heart fluttered, but it soon shut down when I found out it wasn`t my imprint.

Casey: Wanna hang? ;D

I stared at the phone confused. Who the hell is Casey? I looked at the sky trying to think...

_Casey...Casey..._

Oh, the blonde chick. Not even thinking, I sighed. What the hell? I mean, Aria is already taken and what was I suppose to do? I guess I`ll just wait until faith does what it needs to do.

Me: Sure.

Casey: I`ll come over.

_Sorry Aria._

* * *

_**So, how do you feel about that? Mad? Angry? Hunt me down and hurt me? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SONGS YOU GUYS GAVE ME! Sorry, it might take a while to use some...because some of them were love songs and they`re not together yet. Also, should I change this story to rated M and if I do, would you prefer some lemons in it? Review! **_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate~**_


	10. California King Bed

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: California King Bed: Rihanna_**

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

I heard the front door slam shut. I winced at the impact as Paul`s fuming figure stalked out the apartment. I had no idea he was going to come over. This must have been completely awkward for walking in on us like that and I felt ashamed. "Paul!" I called out as he ran out. I started to follow until I felt someone`s hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Spencer with a disapproving head shake. I sighed and fully turned in his direction. "That didn`t go as planned." I muttered.

"Don`t worry. He looked like he had a mental problem. Steroids maybe." Something inside me just...ticked. And then...

_BAM!_

Exploded.

"He. Doesn`t. Have. Mental. Problems." I splat. I didn`t say anything about the whole steroids thing because honestly, I couldn`t back that up. I had a temper problem and I wasn`t afraid to admit it. But, this has to be the biggest thing I`ve ever gotten pissed about. He looked taken back by this before huffing.

"Why are you getting all defensive because of him?" He let my shoulder go and crossed his arms. I took a breath and shook my head.

_Why was I getting all defensive?_

"I-I`m not." I ran my fingers through my hair. He looked at me with stern eyes.

"You`re lying. I`ve known you for 4 years and you`re taking that dude Paul`s side."

"It felt like I`ve known him for a long time." I mumbled without realizing it. My eyes widen as I looked at Spencer`s angry face. His shoulder roughly bumped into my shoulder making me stumble a bit. The blood in my body began to boil, but I took calming breaths to control myself. I noticed he was grabbing his shirt and tossed it on. "Wait, Spencer." I sighed as I followed him to the living room.

"You can save it Aria." He grumbled as he slammed the door shut. Flinching as the door closed with a loud bang.

"Shit..." I muttered and plopped on the couch thinking about what just happened in the last five minutes. Wow, I lost two dudes in just under five minutes. That should be a world record. I got up, brushed my teeth and threw on a white long sleeve shirt with different Mickey Mouse expressions, black skinny jeans, short black boot and a Mickey necklace. I grabbed my keys and went to my motorcycle. Straddling it, I began to make my way to Emily`s.

Later, I finally made it there, I hear chattering. As I got closer, it began to dial down. I opened the unlocked door and walked into the living room. I groan when I noticed Paul wasn`t there.

"Hey, Minnie." Jake greeted me.

I sighed, "Hi, Jakey. Um..." Well, this is embarrassing. "Have anybody by the chance seen Paul?"

They all looked at each other, "Uh, yeah. He`s at home." Embry explained.

"Oh, good to know." I rocked back and forth on the heels of my shoes. After a while of staring at each other, I asked, "Um, could I get the address?"

"Oh." They all say in realization. Afterward on giving me the address, I hopped back on my bike. Making it to Paul`s house, I slowly made my way to the front door taking the time to observe the small house. It looked friendly and comfortable. The cream paint that covered the house went nice with the white frames and on the porch were two chairs. Coming up to the door, I knocked exactly three times. I tapped my foot waiting. A part of me wonders if he`s even home, but I see his car in the drive way. Just as I was about to give up and go home, he finally opened up. He was wearing jeans, a white T that defiantly showed off his muscles and a leather jacket. I stared at him in awe.

"Oh, Hi Aria." He walked away leaving the door open for me to come in. I blinked a couple times and finally decided to follow.

Closing the door behind me, I asked, "Aria? What happened to Ari?" I slapped on a small nervous smile. I looked around his house. The living room was on the right with a couch, recliner, a t.v, and coffee table. I walked forward to the kitchen. I was impressed how well kept he kept his house.

"Um, nothing." I looked around the small kitchen and noticed we were on different sides of the room. Like, literally. He was pressed against the counter top with me afraid to go close to him like I had a spreading disease.

_Since when did we start spreading apart from each other?_

I`m really starting to miss the warmth of him. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter top. I placed my elbows on the counter to get support, but still facing him.

"Pau-"

He rudely interrupted me, "Can you hurry? I don`t have all day." He snapped. I bit my bottom lip and looked down. I sat up straight.

"Oh, sorry. I didn`t know you were in a hurry. Um...I`ll just leave then." I pointed to the door.

He explained, "No. Sorry. I`m just heading out to hang out with a friend." For some strange reason, I found myself jealous of his friend.

"Well, I just wanted to ask about what happened this morning. Are you alright?" He clenched his teeth.

"Perfect."

I placed my index finger on my chin, "There`s no such thing as perfect." I informed.

Okay, I could be wrong or whatever, but I could`ve sworn he just said, "You."

I shook it off. "Uh, if you don`t mind me asking, but who`s your friend?"

"Casey." I 'O'-ed and nodded. Who the hell is Casey?

"Okay, then I`ll just leave." I placed a fake smile on my lips.

"I`ll walk you out." He muttered. I definitely noticed how he was keeping his distance. I opened the door to find a blonde with way to much make up on her face, a short mini skirt and a v-neck that expose way to much clevelage.

"Uh, hello." I swear her cheap over sprayed perfume was going to make me vomit.

"Who are you?" And as if she couldn`t already get even more annoying, she was popping her gum obnoxiously loud. I tilted my head as I put on the biggest fake smile I can muster up.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I felt Paul`s presence next to me. The blonde just kept glaring at me.

"Aria, I see you`ve meet Casey."

So, this is Casey?

"Hello, how are you?" I raised my hand for her to shake. She stared at it like I had flees. Yeah, I`m pretty sure the puff in her hair is big enough for a flee farm. I put my hand down and turned to Paul who stood there with a blank expression. "Well, goodbye..." I mumbled as I started to head off to my bike.

"Thank goodness." The blonde muttered. I stopped and it took every ounce of me not to turn back around. Das kleine Schlampe denkt-

_(That little bitch thinks-)_

Nope. Not going to pick a fight today.

_Besides, I don`t have my gym shoes on..._

* * *

**_Outfit in ma profile!_**

**_So, I have a new story out and it`s a Jacob and OC story. Here`s a little preview. _**

_I ran._

_I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew I wouldn`t get away so easily. They weren`t human and I know it. I saw them kill my family by sinking their sharp teeth into their neck. The blood dropped down as the screams in rejections grew louder. My parents, my little brother. Oh my God! He was only four. Four for fucks sake! I covered my mouth to keep the sob from coming out, but continued to run. My lungs begged for air and my legs were burning, but I didn`t stop. How did this happen?_

**_Tell me what you think of it and when I should post it. REVIEW!_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate~ _**


	11. Knock You Down

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"_**

**_Disclaimer : You already know._**

**_Paul/OC_**

**_Playlist: Knock You Down- Keri Hilson ft. Ne-Yo and Kanye West_**

* * *

**_(Paul)_**

I got into my car and drove away to my house. I lived alone since I`m a 25 year old man. My mum divorced my father and I when I was eight, so yeah. I unlocked the door and slammed that shut too. I can`t believe I agreed to going out with Casey. I feel like I`m betraying Aria even though she has a boyfriend. I got dressed in a white T, leather jacket and jeans. I plopped down on the couch waiting for Casey to come. How can I do this to Aria? I sighed and closed my eyes. After a moment, I smelt something sweet. Vanilla maybe... Someone knocked on my door and I just sat there looking at the door. I blinked a couple of times before actually getting up and opening the door. I swallowed hard when I saw Aria at standing there. I took a breath.

"Oh, Hi Aria." I said as I walked away, I left the door open in case she wanted to come in. I counted to 14 before she followed me. She closed the door as I walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter on the other side of the room.

"Aria? What happened to Ari?" I saw her apprehensive smile and had to look away.

"Um, nothing." She looked around the room . She plopped her elbow aginst the counter top and stared at me

"Pau-" I cut her off in a rude-manner.

"Can you hurry? I don`t have all day." I instantly regretted it as I saw her I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground sadly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn`t know you were in a hurry. Um...I`ll just leave then." she pointed to the door. I sighed.

"No. Sorry. I`m just heading out to hang out with a friend." I couldn`t see her emotion since she was for one looking down.

"Well, I just wanted to ask about what happened this morning. Are you alright?" I roughly smash my teeth together to try and not growl.

"Perfect." I forced out.

She placed my index finger on my chin which looked adorable might I add. "There`s no such thing as perfect."

I cracked a small grin at that and looked down and muttered quietly so she wouldn`t hear me, "You are."

"Uh, if you don`t mind me asking, but who`s your friend?"

"Casey." I said simply.

"Okay, then I`ll just leave." I stared at her smile. It seemed off. Almost fake.

"I`ll walk you out." I mumbled. I was behind her, but not too close. She opened the door before me and stopped. I didn`t see who it was, but I could smell overdose perfume.

"Uh, hello." Aria said to the person.

"Who are you?" I knew that voice. I started to panic and quickly went up to Aria`s side.

"I should be asking you the same thing." My imprint said snidely. Casey glared at her and my wolf didn`t like that.

"Aria, I see you`ve meet Casey." I said trying to calm the tension.

"Hello, how are you?" Being the bigger person, Aria lifted her hand for Casey to shake, but she didn`t take it. "Well, goodbye..." Aria muttered as she put her hand down. She started going to her motorcycle.

"Thank goodness." I growled at Casey`s comment. How dare she says that about my imprint. Aria stopped for a second before resuming her trip to her bike. She got on her bike and drove away. I shot a look at Casey.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

She looked taken aback before collecting herself. "What was what?" She battered her false eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to apologize to her." She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you`re going to apologize to her." I repeated as if I was talking to a small child.

She placed her hand over her chest, "Are you really making me do this?"

"Yes."

She scoffed, "To that little-" I growled and shook a little.

"Don`t."

She blinked and her expression turned flirty, "But, Paul," She stroked my arm, "I thought if I came over we could...you know."

Okay, thinking of anybody other than Aria is truly horrifying.

I grabbed her arm and put it back where it belonged, "Well, you thought wrong."

She crossed her arms with a grim look, "How am I when she already left." I would call her, but then again I still didn`t have her number. And if I went to her house it will just start something. So, there`s only one way.

"We`ll go on a double date." I announced clearly not found of the idea. Knowing my imprint, she wouldn`t go alone with Casey and Me. But, if her _boyfriend _came with...

"Double date?" Blondie question.

"Yes." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Double date."

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

As soon as I got home, I texted Spencer.

Me: Spence where r u?

I waited a couple of seconds before he responded.

Spencer: Walking. Clearing my head.

Me: Come back.

Spencer: Why?

Why did I want him to come back? Is it because Paul is already taken?

Me: Because ur my boyfriend. Not Paul. And I miss u.

It was a long moment before he sent another text.

Spencer: I`m outside the building. I`m coming up.

I smiled at his decision. Just as I was going to put my phone back in my pocket, someone else texted me.

Jakey: Go on a double date with Paul?

I stared at the screen for the longest of time. I shook my head as my fingers dances on the screen.

Me: What?

Jakey: U, Paul double date.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Spencer. I opened it for him and went back to my conversation with Jake.

Me: Why?

Jakey: IDK.

Me: If Spencer says yes then I`m all in.

I knew Spencer would say no to any giving activity with Paul so yeah. And I also knew that Paul would be bringing that bitch Casey.

I turned to my boyfriend as he stared at me, "Wanna go on a double date?"

He raised his eyebrow, "With..." He dragged.

"...Paul." I waited for his answer which took the longest time. I was waiting for a big fat no. He only shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" I stared at him in diebelif.

"What? You said yes?"

"Yeah. It`ll be fun." Translation: As long as I`m there with you and he`s with someone else, it`s all good.

I sighed and texted Jake back.

Me:Fine.

* * *

**_How was that? Ready for the double date with the two? I know I am...Maybe. So, basically, Paul is portraying Ne-Yo and Spencer is portraying Kanye in the song. So, yeah. Just thought you should know. Also, this was just a filler. I didn't want you guys wait all the way til Monday to just read a filler. That'll be like waiting all day to eat candy then realizing all you have In the fridge is vegtables. REVIEW! BTW, I finally published the new Jacob/OC story. It`s called 'Dead Yet Still Alive' and if you haven`t checked it out, you should. :D_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	12. Double Date Disaster

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Me?! I just...don't want to be tied down!" Paul shouted. "Then why are you here?! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" He cringed and started to shake. "That sick basta- " "Don't! Just leave." "I can't!" "Why not?!" "Because, I love you!"**_

_**Disclaimer : You already know.**_

_**Paul/OC**_

_**Playlist: Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

**_(Aria)_**

Why did I agree to this? Why did Spencer agree to this?! Frick! I don`t wanna go. I pouted into the mirror and shook my head. Tonight was the double date I oh so heartily agreed to. Still wondering why I did, but there's no turning back. Unless I could fake the flu. Come on Aria, you can do it! Just hunch over and clench your stomach. How simple. Okay...now! ...Now! Apparently I don't understand the meaning of now. As in go in action. Damn, why won't I listen? I felt someone kiss my cheek and I turned to Spencer.

"Why are you frowning, babe? You look hot." Indeed I did. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a cheetah zip up crop shirt, black open toe heels that had a zipper on the sides, a black and cheetah snap back that read 'New York', red lipstick and a black watch.

"Yeah." I turned to him with a questioning look. "Why did you agree to this again?"

He rolled his eyes as if he was explaining this for the thousandth time, "Because, I thought that maybe that dude Paul and I can get along since you ever so care deeply about him." An unsure nod was his response. They were just having a glare off the other day and now he wanted to get to know him. I`m so calling bull. After a while, my boyfriend spoke.

"We have to go." Again I nodded, grabbed my purse and we headed off to the door. Since Spencer didn`t have a car and wasn`t staying for long anyway, we had to use my motorcycle. Spencer insisted to drive it, but I`m pretty sure he just wanted to look like the man when we arrive so I let him. After we arrived we saw Paul and Barbie standing outside talking. Paul`s eyes shifted to us when we arrived, but then twisted with disgust. What was his problem? Is it my outfit? Wow, I spent a lot of time on this and now I feel like it wasn't even worth it. Not that I care what his option was. I should've faked the flu.

Now you decide to.

Shut it!

I unwrapped my arms from Spencer and hopped off the bike. We walked up to them as I forced a fake smile onto my face. "Hello," I greeted.

"Hey," Paul stared at me in...adoration in his eyes. I shifted from one leg to the other uncomfortable. I could've sworn not less than 5 minutes ago he looked at me like he stepped in crap. Bipolar much?

Dude, seriously. Stop staring. It`s rude.

"Hey," Forgetting Spencer was there, I looked up at him.

"Um,helloooo." I bit my bottom lip to try to stop my snappy comment. Damn her voice is annoying. I looked at Barbie. Wow, as if the impossible has happened, her clothes looked like they got smaller and tighter.

"Hi, Barbi- I mean, Casey." I quickly corrected myself. Paul only looked at me with an amused look. Oh, he knows. I glared at him before turning back Spencer who`s gawking at her. I turned my icily stare to him which he quickly notice. I rolled my eyes and cross my arms.

"Can we just go inside? It`s cold out here." I rubbed my arms with my hands to try to get them warm. The cool October wind was not helping and me, being a complete idiot forgot to bring a jacket.

"Yeah, me too." No shit. I`d be cold too if the outfit I`m wearing looked like a damn bikini.

"Sure," Paul said as we entered the family looking restaurant. Barbie is here when there are little kids around. Nice going Paul. We were seated fairly quickly and I sat across from Paul and next to Spencer. I sighed knowing sooner or later someone was going to start a conversation. I ask myself once, and I shall ask it again.

WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!

"So, Aria. You used to live in New York?" Paulie asked looking at my hat.

I looked at him, "Yeah."

"What was your favorite part about it?"

I grinned, "The views and places I could go."

He smiled, "You like traveling?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "I didn`t really have a choice since my family would move ever so often. But, now I`m by myself and just sit down." I explained which he nodded to. It's not that I didn't like traveling, but I needed time to settle down. I still want to see places like Florida and much more. Maybe even Australia. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Spencer and Casey practically undressing each other with their eyes. I ignored them and turned back to Paulie.

"So, Paulie," I mimicked him, "What do you like doing for a living?"

He shrugged, "Working on cars in Jacob`s shop."

"Jacob has a shop?" I asked.

"Yup." He popped the 'P'. I knew Jacob was a car freak, but I never expected him to open up a car shop. Way to go Jake!

I turned to Barbie to see her still staring at my boyfriend, "What do you do with your life." I didn`t intend for it to sound so harsh, but it did.

Whata gonna do?

She blinked at me for a couple of seconds, "What?" She asked.

"Well, maybe you would`ve heard if you`d stop staring at my boyfriend." I gave her a fake perky smile.

She scowl at me and opened her mouth to say something until someone interrupted her.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I`ll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" A girl in her late twenties and black wavy hair came up to our table.

"A water." Casey answer still glaring at me.

"Coke." Paul replied harshly.

"Sprit." Spencer said.

And I answered last, "Dr. Pepper." She repeated our order to make sure she got it right and went off to the kitchen. I looked at Paul to see him slightly shaking. What`s wrong with him? Is he having a seizure? I've tried to figure out what's with the shaking around here. But' I have my phone close to me to call 911 in case it was a seizure.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes at Barbie. Don't do something you'll regret l, Aria. You can't go to jail again. Don't ask.

"Clearly you`re not paying attention to him. So, I`m having conversation with him." I explained as if I`m talking to a small child.

She scoffed, "Slut." I made a face which she actually seemed scared by, but quickly contained herself. And that folks is when I snapped.

" Yeah, I`m the slut. Are you even breathing in that shit you`re wearing?" She gasped. Oh, I wasn`t even finished, "Let me ask you this. Did It hurt when you fell from that slut tree and banged every guy on your way down?" I twisted my hair with my finger as I looked innocent. Glaring at me, she angrily got up and slapped me.

_Did she really just did that? Barbie must had a death wish or some shit._

I heard growling, but I just I just ignored it. I instantly stood up, "Hündin!" _(Bitch!) _I saw red as I punched her square in her fake nose. Only God knows how long I`ve been waiting to do that. She had it coming to her her sooner or later. I just didn`t expect myself to keep calm for this long. I`m amazed with myself. She gasped as she clinched onto her nose as the red blood oozed out through her hand and stormed out the restaurant. Sorry, you have to get it redone...Haha, I'm not sorry. I should be an actress or something. I plopped down onto the seat and ignored the stinging feeling in my cheek.

"If I hurt your feeling in any way, I just wanted to let you know deep down inside, I don`t give a fuck."

I leaned back in my chair, smirking as I watched the two guys face filled with shock.

"Here`s your drinks." Jessica set down our drinks.

I looked at her, "Um, yeah. Could we get the check?"

* * *

**_Outfit on my profile!_**

**_Aria is a Badass! Am I right? Okay, so how many of you hate Casey or maybe even love her? Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


End file.
